legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Castiel
Castiel is one of the main characters of Supernatural and an angel of the lord, He is the most often seen one and is one of the biggest goods despite some of his more morally questionable actions such as Season 6 Closest Friends: Sam and Dean Winchester, Isabella, May, Bender, Slade, Black Star Main Enemies: Crowley LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Castiel is revealed to be the person May is working alongside and he first appears when Sharkboy preys, he may know about all the heroes and agrees to work with them and he recongizes Blackgurmon's forces on the island looking for the trigger. He was looking in what casued the fall of heaven. Castiel and May both show up on Jack Welker, Hans and Philip and have him distracted while they have Isabela search for the trigger though they have Blue do it too. Castiel finds out the Sinsters of Evil set the curse of up and her friends are out to stop and he joins with Isabella and May. Castiel and May get the others all ready to stall the angels and demons of Jesse with the weaponry provided by Bass as they help Isabella reach Jesse but they see Jesse gave the cure Bender and co made so she can fight evenly with him refusing to take a simple victory. Castiel also helps Isabella and May fight Jesse. After stopping Jesse, He, May and Isabell with their friends find Discord and they all lead an attack against Peter Pan who Discord leads them to and he has the angels on his side through the use of the Apples of Eden Isabella has Castiel and May join Isabella in trying to get Stardash who is now a teen out of bed. When they find out about they ask why and Stardash explains. Cas and May talk to their own friends and say how they're going to help. Cas and May take operatives of their groups to the west where they look around and get in trouble with Buford who Cas dances to Billy Jean to dump wine on when Cas tries to handle his liquor. Castiel chases down Burford with the help of his friends and then capture him again after dealing with a giant robot made by Evil Carl and GBF Jr. Castiel checks in the hopsital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together and finds that James Rogers does like May. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's ressurection magic which does bring people back tempoaily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediatly who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Castiel arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do. Castiel leads his friends to stop one part of the invasion after singing War with Slade, Black Star and Bender and he encounters Dib and co who help him on his mission thanks to Jack. Blackpool Castiel returns in the second half with his human partner and face of his friends May to help Bender and Slade against the True Templar Act as a fourth wheel to the Black Star, Bender and Slade partnership. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from the Supernatural Universe Category:Characters who dress sharply Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Immortals Category:Atoners Category:Big Goods Category:Possessors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Handsome Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters with Belligerent Sexual Tension Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Misha Collins Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Angel Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool